Kingdom Hearts III: The Beginning of the War
by ShadowsKnightX913
Summary: This is my first try at a fanfic. This is based off of a conversation me and my friend had about Kingdom Hearts III. Any reviews would be appreciated and welcome. Thanx. Current World: Destiny Islands
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney but I enjoy them greatly**

**I do own all original characters and new Keyblades**

Kingdom Hearts III: The Beginning of the War

By: ShadowsKnightX913

Chapter 1: The Gathering Shadows

"Those pathetic fools" the evil witch Maleficent cackled while touring her new castle. "They have no idea that by getting rid of those Organization XIII pests they've left me the perfect spot to exact my revenge"

"But… uhhh. Maleficent ain't ya worried that boy and his pipsqueak pals would just come back and take care of ya again?" Pete; Maleficent's dimwitted lackey asked

"HaHaHaHa. You fool I've already thought of that." Maleficent cackled wickedly. "Say hello to your new team members" She gestured to a door off to her right.

The door opened into the Organization throne room now blackened due to Maleficent's wicked magic. Sitting on various thrones were several villains all of one purpose.

"So Maleficent when do we strike at that boy and his silly friends" said a large man in a purple suit with a large purple hat "I have lots to due in the new world, those savages won't suspect the Heartless coming."

"Yeah Maleficent I don't want that boy anywhere near Atlantis when I go to take the Crystal" a man with an American accent "That blasted key will ruin everything"

"I agree, we should strike while he isn't aware" Said a man that looked like he had an octopus for a head. "I don't want him to interfere with my plans. Like he did with Barbados"

"Gentleman please I promise you the boy will be of no problem this time around" Maleficent addressed her cohorts. "I have a few more guests I'd like to introduce you to."

"HaHaHaHa so this kid knows my son this should be interesting" a man wearing a red bandana said as he walked in.

"This boy will be no problem on my world if were lucky he may scream himself to death" said a monstrous spider man wearing a business suit walked in.

"This little keyblader will be no match for my genius Muahhaha" exclaimed a little hamster like creature with a cape.

"I hope he gets to my world. With all of the supers in hiding he will be a perfect research experiment" A man with red hair in a tech suit said as he walked in behind the hamster.

"I agree with Maleficent we should let the boy roam around he will be at his weakest especially if we kidnap his friend." An aristocratic man walked in and sat down on a throne. "There's a saying cut out the heart and the body will die"

"So it is agreed we let the boy run around like the fool he is and strike him when he is vulnerable" Maleficent said

"Agreed" all of them said

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

In a shadowed castle in a dark realm six figures around a black table were watching Maleficent through an enchanted mirror.

"So Maleficent is gathering new cohorts to fight the key bearer how funny" A man wearing tattered black cloak with blond hair.

"I know it's hilarious the stupid bastards won't see us coming hahahahahahaha" A laughing man with silver hair in a white cloak

"Whatever it's all pointless anyways" A red haired woman in a blue cloak said aimlessly.

"Jeeze where's your spirit we'll finally be able to cause some pain in these worlds" A large bald man in a red cloak stated.

"I know I guess my sister doesn't want to kill her original as much as I do" a black haired woman in a silver cloak said with a malicious grin

"Soon my friends; all worlds we be under our control and all thanks to the boy who thinks he is saving them" a green haired man in a torn yellow cloak said

"This is getting interesting my fellow NeverSouls. This is getting interesting" A man in a black cloak with silver hair stated.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Author's Note: This is my first shot at a fanfic. It is based off of a conversation I had with a friend about KHIII so any reviews would be appreciated expect Ch 2 soon

Also I'm going to have contests throughout my fanfic the first one is to guess correctly all of Maleficent's new cohorts 6 are based off of Disney movies and 2 are based off of Final Fantasy Villains. After the next chapter is put up everyone who guessed correctly will be put into a random drawing. The winner will be able to choose the name of Sora's first new Keyblade. Its powers include intensifying elemental attacks and the hilt is shaped like a crescent moon while the key part has flame waves on it. The Keychain is in the shape of a Tornado.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Message

Three young teenagers of the Destiny Island were gathered together on the beach reading a message from a bottle they found washed up on the shore.

"Kairi, Sora, Riku,

There's a huge problem brewing out there and I'm going to need your help in order to solve it. In one month a Gummi ship will come to pick you guys up. This will give you ample opportunity to clear this over with your parents.

King Mickey"

"So guys, what do ya think?" asked Sora a brunette in black board shorts and a red t shirt. "Sounds pretty fun huh?"

"Please Sora grow up. If the King needs our help then this is serious" a silver haired teen in a white shirt with blue swim trunks on.

"I agree with Riku. This will probably be a very difficult journey that we should be prepared for." Kairi a girl with red hair in a pink t shirt and white Capri pants on told Sora.

"Yeah the problem is telling our parents. They will probably flip their lids when they find out." Sora said nonchalantly

"I know my mom won't let me out of the house without calling me every five minutes to check up on me" Riku said with a grin

"Well that would happen with my mom if I had been the one to go a little psycho and got locked behind the door to darkness" Sora said with a smile on his face as he dodged a dark fireball from Riku

"Shut up Sora, You can stop reminding me of that anytime" Riku said as he charged up another dark fireball

"Boys will you please grow up and stop attacking each other every time you have an argument" Kairi said as she stepped between the two arguing boys "With your powers you could really hurt each other"

"Yeah, yeah Kairi we know how many times do you have to tell us 'not to use our powers we could hurt someone' we get it all right sheesh" Sora said "Owww what was that for"

"That was for mocking me" Kairi said in response to her smacking Sora's head with her Keyblade the Radiant Bouquet.

"Man Kairi are you sure you are a Princess of Heart that was a little cruel" Riku said with a laugh at watching Sora's pain

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The night before the Gummi ship comes.

"So mom that's it in a nutshell King Mickey needs us and we have to go" Sora told his mom, Riku's mom, and Kairi's foster parents after he finished explaining everything that happened to him, Riku, and Kairi over the last year and a half.

"Well if it's serious then I wish you the best of luck and I hope for your safe return" Sora's mom told the trio

"Me too sweetie, I'm glad you finally told me where you've been. I don't want you to go but your friends need you and so does the universe" Riku's mom said as she hugged her son.

"Wow our daughter's a princess who'd of thought it." Kairi's dad said with a smile

"I can't believe it either I hope your journey is easy and that you hurry home" Kari's mom said with tears in her eyes.

"Here Sora take this with you it is a family good luck charm and I hope it brings you great luck." Sora's mom said as she handed him a charm

"I just can't believe you guys are okay with this" Kairi said puzzled "I thought you'd be freaking out and trying to chain us down"

"Yeah this is almost too weird" Riku added

"Well since when has anything that's happened to the three of us ever been classified as normal" Sora said with his usual smile

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

That Night…..

"So Naminè it looks like we're going on a new adventure" said Roxas Sora's Nobody a blond in a black shirt with white pants

"I guess I just hope we will be able to talk more than when these two are asleep" Kairi's Nobody Naminè said. Naminè was in a simple white dress.

"Who knows maybe there's a way Nobodies and their originals can function independently of each other and then we can be together all the time" Roxas said

"Yeah and then maybe Sora will pass a math test once in his life" Naminè said with a laugh.

Yeah Maybe" Roxas said with a sad smile

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The next day

"I'm glad our parents didn't come to see us off I hate to see my mom cry" Riku said sadly

"I know I didn't want to see my parents cry either" Kairi added in

"I guess we'll see them again after this is all over. So we have to be quick about what the king wants us to do." Sora said with his usual smile.

Swoooooooooooooooooooom!!!!!!!!

"Hey look it's the Gummi Ship" Sora said in excitement "It looks so much cooler than the other one"

The new Gummi Ship was indeed cooler it looked like a hi-tech jet that was colored red with black outlines. The Gummi Ship landed on the Island and a very familiar face walked out to greet our heroes…………

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKKHK

Jiminy's Journal

Sora: The Chosen Keyblade wielder and resident of the Destiny Islands. A year and a half ago Sora gained control of the Keyblade and helped restore peace to the world. In order to save his friend Kairi he had to become a heartless which led to the Birth of his Nobody Roxas. He later saved the world again from a group named Organization XIII with the help of his friends. He traveled to many worlds and made many friends in the process.

Kairi: A chosen Keyblade Wielder and Princess of Heart. When the destiny Islands disappeared Kari's heart was accidentally sealed inside of Sora. Kairi was eventually found by Riku but was in a catatonic state. Sora later gave up his heart to save Kairi and in the process also formed Kairi's Nobody Naminè. Later Kairi was kidnapped by the Organization where she met her Nobody Naminè. During this ordeal she ran into Riku who gave her a Keyblade called the Radiant Bouquet.

Riku. A chosen Keyblader and a wielder of darkness. When Riku opened the door to darkness on the Destiny Islands he disappeared only to appear in the Hollow Bastion where Maleficent told him lies to manipulate his heart. Riku later surrendered control of his body to Ansem the Seeker of Darkness in order to defeat Sora. He was later locked behind the Door to Darkness along with King Mickey. Riku then found himself trying to control his inner darkness while combating members of Organization XIII. Riku then realized that the darkness was a part of him and accepted it. He ultimately took Ansem's form. He was later turned back to normal when the true Ansem's experiment blew up and changed him back to his original form. He then helped Sora to defeat Xenmas the Nobody leader.

Roxas: Sora's Nobody and former Organization Agent. He defected from the Organization to find out more about his past which led to his refusing with Sora. He can also use the Keyblade he is one of the few Keybladers who can wield two Keyblades at once.

Naminè: Kairi's Nobody and the Memory Witch she has control over Sora's Memories and of those aligned with him. The Organization used her for their own deeds which she made up for by restoring Sora's memories. She later met Roxas when he was imprisoned in the fake Twilight Town. She was later captured by the Organization and then recombined with Kairi.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Well that's all you get today so on to today's contest about the charm Sora's mom gave him. The Charm is called the Ancient Charm it is in the shape of a dino's foot print. The character's biological mother was killed in an accident and he was adopted by lemurs. Just like the last chapter the winner of this contest will be chosen the day before I update the next chapter. The winner gets to name Kairi's new Keyblade it is in the same shape as the Kingdom Key except the Keychain has a Heart and the color is a rosy pink.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The familiar face….

"You!" Sora shouted in surprise while summoning his Keyblade the Kingdom Key

"It can't be" Kairi exclaimed "You died" pointing the Radiant Bouquet at the stranger

A tall man with red hair and blue eyes had walked out of the Gummi ship with a look of pure confusion. "Umm who are you talking about" the stranger asked questioningly

"Don't try to confuse us we're not fools! Axel" Riku said as he called the Way to Dawn

"Axel? Who's that? That's not my name" the stranger said confused "My name is Nales"

"Nales yeah right who are you trying to kid!" Sora yelled as he ran at the stranger

"Sora Stop" a squeaky voice said in a commanding tone

Sora froze midair as he prepared to strike Nales/Axel. A mouse now walked out of the Gummi Ship followed by a duck wielding staff and a dog with a shield.

"King Mickey, Donald, Goofy!" Kairi, Riku, and Sora yelled happily as they saw the trio.

"Hello Kairi, Riku, Sora. I see you've met my new friend Nales. Now I'm sure you have questions and I'll give you the opportunity to ask them after I've told my story" Mickey told the trio.

"Ok" the three said as they dismissed their Keyblades.

"Well as I said this I Nales and yes he bears a striking resemblance to the Nobody name Axel. I met Nales in the Radiant Garden apparently he has been living there his entire life according to Leon. Leon introduced us and I found his unique abilities to be interesting so I as him to accompany me on this journey and he agreed. Do you have any questions?" Mickey said as he finished his little story

"Yeah what are his unique abilities?" Riku asked staring straight at Nales

"Nales do you mind its kind to hard to explain your powers" Mickey asked the red haired teen.

"Nope. Sora right" Nales asked Sora who nodded "I'm going to need your help for this please draw your weapon "

"Alright" Sora said as he drew the Kingdom Key

"Good. Now attack me" Nales told Sora as he closed his eyes

Sora charged at Nales and was about to strike him when Nales' eyes snapped open glowing red. In Nales' hands a pair of chakrams that are blue in color blocked Sora's Keyblade as Nales disappeared and struck at Sora from about a foot away with Fire. Sora then tried a Strike Raid at Nales who then disappeared again and appeared in front of Sora this time the Chakrams were colored red were attached to bracers on his forearms and swords were sticking straight towards Sora. Nales then proceeded to attack Sora teleporting around him and continually striking him until.

"Enough" Sora shouted as he used his Valor Drive by himself an ability he was working on, to use drives without team mates. So far he's only gotten Valor and Wisdom mastered.

Sora then proceeded to strike back at Nales with everything he had knowing his Drive wouldn't last long. Nales fought back as well leaving both combatants with multiple wounds.

"That's enough! Now I know that he is very similar to Axel but Nales is nothing like Axel and I believe he is to be trusted" Mickey told the three Key bearers.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Sora asked Nales

"When the Radiant Garden fell and became the Hollow Bastion I was left behind in the chaos all I knew was that to survive I had to learn to beat any Heartless that got in my way"

"Now if you two are done fighting you should listen to what the king has to say" Donald said to the two teenagers while casting Cura on them.

"On to my tale of our new enemies…….."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Jiminy's Journal

King Mickey: One of the chosen Keybladers and King of Castle Disney a little while ago Mickey left Castle Disney to solve the trouble of the disappearing worlds leaving behind a note for Donald and Goofy to find the Key. Mickey then helped Sora to seal the Door to Darkness after Sora's victory over "Ansem". Mickey later showed up at Castle Oblivion to help Riku come to terms with the Darkness in his heart. Mickey then met his old friend Ansem the Wise at the World That Never Was when he was trying to stop Organization XIII from completing Kingdom Hearts. He then helped Sora to defeat Xenmas and restore peace to the Worlds he then sent Sora a message in a bottle. Weapon Kingdom Key D

Donald: The Royal court Mage and friend of Mickey, Goofy, and Sora. Donald and Goofy went on an adventure with Sora on orders of King Mickey who commanded them to follow the Key. After defeating "Ansem" he journeyed with Sora in search of the King. After falling asleep for one year he helped Sora to defeat Organization XIII and restore peace to the worlds he returned to Caste Disney. Weapon: Mage's Staff

Goofy: The Captain of the Knights and friend of Mickey, Donald, and Sora. Goofy and Donald went on an adventure with Sora because of King Mickey's orders to follow the Key. After they defeated "Ansem" he went with Sora in search of King Mickey. After his journey in Castle Oblivion Goofy fell asleep for one year he helped Sora to defeat Organization XIII and restore peace to the Worlds. He then returned to Castle Disney Weapon: Knight's Shield

Nales: A mysterious young man who bears a striking resemblance to the Nobody Axel he has lived in the Radiant Garden all his life and was left behind when the Heartless invaded. King Mickey met him and recruited him into helping with the upcoming struggle against Maleficent and the Heartless. He has demonstrated some unusual abilities like teleportation and magical prowess. He also has the ability to change the form of his Chakrams from Long Range Magics to Close Combat. Weapon: Blazing Blades and Sapphire Strikers.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

That's it for today please review and will have chapter up on Friday


End file.
